jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Vindicus
Childhood and Training Darth Vindicus was born Bendak Torell on Iridonia to a family strong in the Force. The memory of Darth Maul was still fresh in the population's memory, and in the town where the Torells lived, he was considered a hero and a martyr. His father insisted on sending him to train under the Sith to follow in Darth Maul's footsteps. Bendak even went so far as to have the same Sith tattoos imprinted on his body as Darth Maul. A Sith residing on Abregado-rae eventually was contacted by the Torells, and he agreed to take Bendak on as his apprentice. The training was brutal, however, involving strenuous physical conditioning in horrible weather conditions (some generated by the Sith himself), long hours of meditation in freezing temperatures wearing nothing but a simple pair of pants, and lightsaber sparring sessions where the blades would be at their highest non-lethal setting, threatening Bendak with severe burns at every hint of a slip-up. Bendak survived intact, however, his rage stirred to a boiling point. His master looked on approvingly as Bendak finally reached the last week of his training, having learned to channel that rage into furious displays of the dark side, and a blazingly fast lightsaber technique. Bendak spent his last week on Abregado-rae living alone on the plains, near the ocean. His master had one last trial planned for him, though. On the day before his ascension to the rank of Sith Lord, Bendak's master sent a fellow Dark Lord to the plain where Bendak was running through a series of drills. The Dark Lord was given only one order: Kill Bendak Torell. The Dark Lord attacked immediately upon arriving at the plain, and Bendak was nearly caught off guard. The Sith managed to press him back all the way to a cliff, but just as he prepared to send Bendak plummeting to his death, a surprising event occurred. Bendak removed a second lightsaber from his belt, sliding it neatly into the hilt of his first saber, forming a perfect saberstaff. The Dark Lord was impressed, but the startled look that crossed his face cost him a precious moment. Bendak took full advantage of the pause, and the Sith found himself falling back quickly, forced to switch to a defensive style of fighting. Bendak was relentless in his assault, coming at the Sith from every angle, and suddenly, in a fit of rage, his hand leaped out, blasting past the Dark Lord's mental defenses and crushing his windpipe. Gasping for air, the Dark Lord was left with only one hand to fight with as the other scrabbled at his throat. Bendak removed his hand with a single monstrous swipe, then continued around, removing his head as well in a single fluid motion. When Bendak returned, his master nodded approvingly, and Bendak was given the title of Sith Lord. It was at that point that he renounced the name of Bendak Torell, and became Darth Vindicus. Vindicus smiled broadly that day, but it was not joy that compelled him to - it was anticipation. As his master turned toward his ship to return home, he found the tip of Vindicus' saberstaff burning a hole through his chest. Vindicus's smile morphed into a predatory grin as he watched his master's body sag to the ground, then took his ship, disappearing out into the universe. Joining the NOE Vindicus spent most of his time after his training simply traveling the galaxy and learning everything he could about the different factions of Jedi and Sith in order to gauge their weaknesses, often finding himself sucked into violent encounters when he grew impatient with the faction's philosophies. On one particular stop, he discovered that a group had taken action against him, broadcasting a warrant for his arrest and/or death. A Mandalorian mercenary by the name of Iviin Vanth took the contract and hunted Vindicus down. Vindicus decided to meet the bounty hunter, in disguise, before deciding how he should deal with him. During their 'chance' meeting in a local cantina, however, Vindicus detected a trace of Force sensitivity in the Mandalorian, and saw an opportunity. He manipulated Iviin into killing another Sith - a Krath who was residing just outside the town boundaries. Iviin left, believing he had fulfilled the contract, and Vindicus remained free, but he was haunted by the fact that he had failed to find a way to keep the Mandalorian close by for training. Upon learning of the presence of a new Sith faction on Pzob, decided to pay it a visit, and determine whether its inhabitants or not were worth throwing his lot in with. As he arrived, he was greeted by a Sith by the name of Lord Ulric. Ulric saw the potential in the new arrival, and welcomed him into the fold of the Council of the Eye. Vindicus, seeing great potential in the Council as well, gladly accepted the offer. He began working with the Council's other senior members, specifically Lord Bacca, Lord Havok, and Grand Admiral Harbid, and quickly proved himself to be an asset. A chance encounter on Osarian, however, sparked a chain of events that would lead to his near downfall. Battle of Osarian Osarian caught the attention of Vindicus when he learned of a cache of valuable resources rumored to be located within the network of caverns there. Jumping at the chance to claim the resources for the Council of the Eye, Vindicus began to plan Osarian's conquest. He took on the alias 'Kar Trask', and hired a crew of Mandalorians - a crew that happened to consist of the family and friends of Iviin Vanth, the mercenary who had attempted to kill him before. They infiltrated Osarian, posing as merchants and traders, until all preparations were complete. The battle raged on Osarian for hours, with both sides taking heavy losses. Vindicus found himself locked in combat with Aron Kellemann, the visionary general of the Osarian Guard, who had foreseen the battle weeks beforehand. Kellemann's unique tactics soon overpowered Vindicus, and he was cut down. The Sith forces were routed as soon as Vindicus died, and the surviving Mandalorians joined the Osarians. Vindicus Returns Vindicus, however, did not die completely. The Temple on Pzob, where he had spent much time, had become an anchor for his spirit, and supplied him with the power he needed to keep himself bound to the physical world. Taking advantage of an opportunity he had previously missed, he made contact with Iviin Vanth once again, and Vanth made his escape from Osarian, meeting Vindicus on Pzob. Vanth's life would never be the same. Vindicus's spirit split suddenly, his dual nature revealed. The other side, calling itself Darth Skira, greedily possessed the unsuspecting Iviin, and took full advantage of his capacity for power. The newly christened Darth Skira joined the Council of the Eye under Vindicus, becoming the governor of Cato Neimoidia. Once Skira had secured his place in the universe, Vindicus became dissatisfied with his life as a spirit. He sought a return to the physical world, willing to do anything necessary to ensure that return - even as much as the slow destruction of a sentient being's very soul. With the help of Lord Havok and the Sith necromancer Mortale, a dark ritual was set in motion - one that summoned Vindicus' spirit back to the physical plane, more powerful than ever. Retaining his powers of Sith sorcery, Vindicus set out to rebuild what he had lost. Now he finds himself on Ryloth, on a mission for the New Order of the Eye, and deep in conversation with a Dantari shaman named Yahz'hu, who may play a far bigger role in the Zabrak's future than even he himself anticipates. Category:Sith Lord Category:Zabrak Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Sith sorceror